Due to advantages of compression resistance, waterproofness, moisture resistance, wear resistance, environmental friendliness and the like, PVC plastic sheets are more and more popular among consumers. However, stability and superiority of the PVC plastic sheets are inseparable from their formulations and processing technologies.
Chinese Patent Application CN103481517A, entitled “PROCESS FOR PRODUCING PVC PLASTIC FLOOR”, has disclosed a PVC plastic floor which is produced by blending polyvinyl chloride (PVC) blended powder, a plasticizer, calcium carbonate, a stabilizer, paraffin, rosin and carbon powder, and then mixing, calendaring, cooling, slicing, warehousing regimen, film coating, firing, regimen, PU treatment, physical treatment, regimen at normal temperature, molding, detecting and packaging. However, this processing technology is very complicated, with high material and labor consumption which undoubtedly increases the cost of products.